


Bumps in the Road

by KibaSin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort gone, Draco Malfoy has all the time in the world to create the life he wanted for himself. But, lately, all he can think about is that foreign witch that opened a shop in Diagon Alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha_. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Takahashi Rumiko. I merely gain self-accomplishment from writing this piece.

 **Genre:** General/Romance/Drama

 **Rating:** T

* * *

**_Part I_ **

Another page turned. And another. And _another_. But, no matter how much he tried to pay complete attention to the book sitting innocently in his hand, he found his eyes wondering upward and away from the text residing within.

“Oh, yes, this one here is excellent for—!”

Allowing himself a moment to sigh softly, Draco Malfoy finally snapped his book, _Advanced Transfiguration on the Go!_ , shut and set it on the table. He knew he was not going to be reading much of the book soon. He never did, despite the fact that was the exact reason he entered Higurashi Kagome’s quaint little shop in the first place.

“You don’t have to worry about that—” she laughed a little, making his heart flutter, “—I hand picked the phoenix from a small flock that volunteered to give me some feathers for the piece. I wanted to make sure that whoever bought it was completely satisfied, since I know I would be disappointed if it suddenly stopped working after the shop owner guaranteed it would last a lifetime.”

“You’ve certainly outdone yourself, Ms. Higurashi.” The other woman smiled in unison with the shop owner. “I _simply_ love it! It will look spectacular in my parlor!”

“Mr. Malfoy?”

Glancing up from his silent observation of the shop owner, Draco found himself once more looking upon the waitress from the little café Kagome had set up in a corner of her shop. He was not surprised in the least, considering the woman tended to annoy him at least five times every hour. “ _Yes?_ ” he asked.

The little twit blushed, contradicting the sly smile that spread across her lips. “I was merely wondering if you were _sure_ you did not want something to drink, Mr. Malfoy. It is rather hot today, and I happen to know of a few rather _chilling_ refreshments that are sure to quench the thirst.”

 _No doubt with a powerful love potion brewed into the mix_ , Draco thought. He had almost snorted at the woman’s failed attempt to seduce him, _again_. The little twit just did not realize that he did not like her, nor did he wish for her company for the night.

“Mr. Malfoy?” The waitress took his silence as an invitation, as she placed one hand on his table and leaned closer to him. She smiled victoriously, making sure that his eyes were drawn to her bosom just in case she had not caught his attention entirely.

“I had thought I had made it clear that, no, I don’t want something to drink. But, since your stupidity seems to be on an all time high, I suppose I will tell you again. _I do not want any refreshments_. So, if you will excuse me.” Draco smirked, drawing his book off the table and cracking it open once more.

The little twit jerked away as if she had been burned, her eyes brimming with moisture. “ _Well_ ,” she snapped, “if you are going to be so rude about it, I suppose I will not bother you again. Good day, sir.”

He did not bother to reply, barely skimming the book nestled in his hand, as he knew the woman would return eventually. She always did, acting like a stupid little moth drawn to an enchanting flame. It did not matter how many times he said he did not want her company, she returned time and again, and Draco was beginning to think that, _maybe_ , she would look better as a tea cup.

Draco Malfoy could not be fooled. Having been placed in Slytherin so many years ago, and living among those that constantly used sly words and underhanded methods, it was obvious to him that the waitress only wanted his money. His body, too, but mainly his money. Which, in itself, was rather hilarious, considering she probably had not heard that the Ministry had blocked his family from accessing the entire Malfoy fortune until _further notice_.

Draco was given a good sum of money to live off of each month, but either way, he was _positive_ he had been reduced to living like a Weasley.

The shop bell tinkled in excitement.

“Mrs. Browne!” Higurashi Kagome smiled brightly, ushering the tall, blue-haired witch further into the shop. “I am very happy you decided to come today. I just finished—”

Mrs. Browne waved her hand, stopping the young, pretty shop owner. “I know, dearie. I had a wonderful vision this morning about the clock you promised me, and I have to say that you did a fabulous job. It looked _wonderful_ in my kitchen!”

“Oh, yes, I forgot,” Kagome nodded. “Your husband said you often have _visions_.”

“Well, _of course_!” Mrs. Browne exclaimed. “I majored in Divination, you know!”

“So I’ve heard.” Kagome nodded again, going around the counter, but Draco knew she was just being nice. That old hag—seriously, her hair was some gaudy color that could never hope to improve her face!—probably had not had a vision in eons.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Mrs. Browne smiled, nodding. “I remember the first time I _ever_ had a vision! It was a bright winter morning at Hogwarts, the sun was shining off the snow, and I had to use the girl’s laboratory on the second floor because the third floor had been flooded. Some bratty little Slytherin named _Lydia_ _Longsbee_ had done it, though Professor Dumbledore refused to punish her without solid proof. And, _well_ , I was—”

Draco was grateful when Kagome returned, placing a beautiful clock on the counter. The old woman just _never_ shut up, and despite the fact he was sitting halfway across the room, he was happy for the distraction. After all, glancing down at the book he was ignoring, _again_ , Draco knew he would not get any reading done with _her_ in the shop.

“ _Oh!_ ” Mrs. Browne clapped, beaming like a child. “ _It’s simply gorgeous!_ ”

“Thank you, Mrs. Browne,” Kagome said. “Now, that’ll be—”

“Yes, I know, twenty galleons,” Mrs. Browne replied.

“ _Actually_ —” Draco was impressed, as she slid the clock away from the old woman’s hand, “—Mrs. Browne, we agreed to _thirty_ galleons, considering the extra time that I had to put in, in order to make it work _exactly_ how you wanted it to. Remember?”

Mrs. Browne blinked, before nodding. She chuckled a little, saying, “Silly me. I must have forgotten. Forgive me, won’t you, dearie?”

“I’ll be more than happy to.” Kagome put out her hand, silently demanding the old woman pay her, as she said, “But, first, I’m afraid I’ll need that thirty galleons.”

Stuttering a little, the old woman cracked open her purse to produce the money. Then, sighing, she said, “You always remind me of my niece, Ms. Higurashi. She’s a shining little jewel in Gryffindor this year, _and_ she’s sure to become Head Girl someday with the path she’s taking. _But_ , sometimes, I’m sorry to say that you have the qualities of any rotten Slytherin.”

“I apologize, Mrs. Browne, but everyone has to make a living,” Kagome smiled. “And, with the way some of those _actual_ Slytherins are, I’m afraid I’d never make any money if I didn’t know how to manage them.”

“Quite right—!” Draco ignored the look Mrs. Browne shot him, “—That’s why I decided to study Divination, dearie! It’s not often that you have a vision about a Slytherin, unless they’re planning to cause trouble that is, whereas I would have had to deal with them daily if I had chosen to become, _say_ , an Auror. And your job must be the worst, dearie, since you have to deal with them in hordes of all ages!”

“While that may be true, since I studied at the Magic Academy in Japan _and_ I’ve had a few personal run ins with some of the _rude_ people from Slytherin, I’m positive I could tell you that there are people out there who are far worse, Mrs. Browne,” Kagome stated.

Mrs. Browne shook her head in defiance, saying, “Don’t go defending _anyone_ who came from Slytherin, Ms. Higurashi! I’m sure you know that that House produced _You-Know-Who_ , and we’re awfully lucky that Harry Potter managed to get rid of him!”

Higurashi Kagome did not reply for a moment, before she asked, “Mrs. Browne, have you ever heard of a man named Naraku?”

“No. Is there any reason I should have?”

“Have a good day, Mrs. Browne.” Kagome dismissed the old woman, pushing the clock on the counter toward her.

Though the old woman appeared confused, she smiled. “Good day, dearie.”

As Mrs. Browne moved toward the door with her beautiful clock, Draco shifted his sight back to the text glaring at him from his book. He turned a page, hoping the next chapter would hold his attention. And skimming, the shop bell chiming happily, he turned another page.

Draco should have known that he would not read much, though, even if the text did not interest him. After all, it was about time that the little twit for a waitress returned to annoy him.

“ _Mr. Mal—?_ ”

“Julia, don’t you have something better to do than annoy our customers?”

Glancing over his book, Draco saw the waitress stiffen and laugh nervously. “ _Oh_ , Ms. Higurashi! I only wanted—”

“ _Julia_ ,” Kagome scowled.

“Um, right away, Ms. Higurashi.” And, like magic, the little twit scurried off without another word.

“I apologize for Julia, Mr. Malfoy,” Kagome smiled. “I noticed earlier that she was constantly returning to disturb you, but I’m sorry to say that I did not have the time to put an end to her ridiculous behavior.”

“It doesn’t matter, though I do recommend you buy her a shorter leash,” Draco replied. Out of habit he turned another page, though he was positive that Kagome realized he was not _actually_ reading it.

“But it _does_ matter,” Kagome sighed. “She shouldn’t waste her time badgering you.”

Not caring for the current subject, Draco snapped his book shut and set it down on the table. He would not be reading it anytime soon anyway. “Why did you ask Mrs. Browne if she had heard of a man named Naraku?”

“Well—” Kagome obviously did not find it humorous that he had heard her conversation, “—as you probably know, there has been more than _one_ evil wizard to ever pop up in history. You Europeans are just more interested with You-Know-Who’s history because he was only defeated a couple years ago.”

“But, _who_ is Naraku?” Draco found himself curious. It was not often that he got the chance to speak so causally with the little shop owner, and he hoped that the conversation would keep her with him for as long as possible.

“Would you like something to drink, Mr. Malfoy?” Kagome asked, smiling.

“A butterbeer, if you don’t mind.” He heard the little twit huff in the background, but did not let it concern him. Higurashi Kagome was guaranteed to _not_ put something in his drink.

The foreign witch pulled a polished red wand from her robe, and readily showed her talent in Transfiguration as she conjured two mugs filled to the rim. Taking one, she smiled a little when the man at her side used his own wand to bring his mug closer to him.

“So—” Draco almost grimaced when the sweet flavor flowed over his tongue, “—who is Naraku?”

Sipping at her drink, Kagome softly said, “Naraku _was_ the wizard that terrorized Japan, much in the same way that You-Know-Who terrorized Europe. Though, I must say, that no matter how much trouble he caused, _we_ never grew afraid to even say his name. I mean, honestly, is it so hard to say Volde—?”

Draco only managed to keep himself from flinching.

“ _Don’t say that name, Ms. Higurashi!?!_ ” Julia screeched, dropping the glass she was holding. It shattered upon impact with the floor. “Nothing good can come from saying _his_ name!”

“Of course, how silly of me.” Kagome rolled her eyes.

“Naraku is dead then?” Draco kept his composure, as he silently mocked the waitress for her lapse in sanity. The little twit deserved a good scare now or then. She was obviously one of those that believed the Dark Lord would pop up from his grave at any given moment if talked about enough, and Draco would remember that for future visits.

“Naraku _is_ dead. He has been for a long time now,” Kagome took another sip from her mug. “But, when he was alive, he was a force to be reckoned with. He terrorized the Muggle community as much as he terrorized the wizard one.”

“What happened to him?” Draco asked.

“You see, like most evil wizards, Naraku was mad. He wanted a priceless jewel that had been hidden deep within the Magic Academy. The jewel itself was known as the Shikon no Tama and had been born through Dark Magic when a pure witch named Midoriko was forced to kill her lover over a hundred years ago.” Kagome paused for only a moment. “With that item, Naraku would have been unstoppable. Not even You-Know-Who could have been able to oppose him.”

“Let me guess,” Draco smirked, “Naraku was killed by some wonder-boy who was chosen years before to defeat him.”

“ _No_.” Kagome smiled in humor, as she said, “Unlike You-Know-Who, no one had ever been prophesized to defeat Naraku. People literally gave up because of that fact, believing that there was no way to stop him. Europe was too worried about You-Know-Who, and everyone was trying to figure out a way to defeat _him_ , so Naraku went on without any opposition.”

“But, what happened to him?” Julia’s voice was far too shy all of a sudden.

“He broke into the Magic Academy while I was attending in my third year. We had been ordered to stay out of sight, but my best friend, Inuyasha, refused to obey that order. Naraku had killed his mother, and he wanted revenge _so_ bad. So he rushed off when he heard Naraku had entered the Academy,” Kagome stopped. “I followed him. I didn’t want to see him hurt. I thought I could help, actually—”

“Your friend _died_ , didn’t he?” Julia cried.

“No!” Kagome shook her head, laughing. “Out of some stupid stroke of luck, we found Naraku just before he could break the final seal to obtain the Shikon no Tama. Naraku thought it was hilarious that the school had sent a couple of third year students to defeat him, so he decided to play with us a little while. But, unfortunately for him, my family’s always had this strange ability to slip by seals even when we’re not meaning to, and somehow I ended up on the other side of the seal he had yet to break.”

Chuckling, Kagome continued. “It was pretty funny. I was shocked, to say the least, and I’m pretty positive that Inuyasha was yelling at me for being such a klutz, but the seal prevented me from hearing him. I really did not know what to do, so I just sat there, watching as Naraku tried to crack through the final seal _and_ fend off Inuyasha’s spells. I remember reaching down for just a second, and then, well, honestly I could not tell you what happened after that. All I know is Naraku’s dead and the Shikon no Tama has been missing ever since!”

Draco shook his head. She was a _regular_ Gryffindor! But, for some strange reason, he knew that even that information would not deter him from visiting the foreign witch’s shop.

There was just _something_ about her.

* * *

Finally, watching the young wizard mutter in Japanese as he rushed back and forth according to Higurashi Kagome’s command, Draco found that he could not keep the question to himself anymore. “ _So_ ,” he asked, “who is he?”

“Oh, _him_!” Kagome smiled, despite the glare the young wizard shot her. “His name is Kohaku. He just arrived this morning from Japan, and he’s not too happy about the long broom ride over the country.”

Draco could understand that. The kid was probably upset that he was being forced to work with a sore arse. “ _And_ —” Draco urged, “—you chose to house him because he came from your native country?”

The foreign witch shook her head, and then explained. “Kohaku is my friend’s little brother. Sango’s little brother, I should say.” Pausing, she asked, “You remember when I told you about Sango, don’t you, Mr. Malfoy?”

“ _Of course_.” Draco supposed he should act a little offended, since his memory worked perfectly fine. “She’s your friend that refused to acknowledge the fact that she was in love with another friend of yours. Rather like _Granger_ and _Weasley_.”

“You’ve spoken about this Granger and Weasley before, Mr. Malfoy. Would you care to elaborate?”

Forcing himself not to sneer in disgust, Draco nodded a bit. “Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, the famous friends of Harry Potter. They were rather like your friends, Sango and Miroku, since a mutt off the street would have realized they liked each other before they noticed.”

Humming a bit, Kagome nodded. “I see. I’ve actually heard of them, now that I think about it. But, I’m surprised, Mr. Malfoy. You, a Slytherin and rival to Gryffindor, seem to know quite a bit about the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.”

“I’m not surprised.” Draco rolled his eyes for good measure.

“Well, you know,” Kagome’s eyes glittered, “the _Daily Prophet_ could be lying to us.”

“I believe we have lost track of the original conversation,” Draco reminded her.

“Oh, yes, Kohaku!”

The young wizard came to a halt, the box he was forced to carry weighing him down a bit. “ _Hai?_ ” he called.

Blushing, the woman quickly sent the boy on his way with a quick command in his native tongue. Draco could not understand Japanese, but the cute little blush decorating Higurashi Kagome’s face was all he needed to see in order to know she was embarrassed.

“You wanted to know why Kohaku is here, correct—?” he nodded, and she continued, “—Well, Miroku finally managed to pop the question, and he tied the knot with Sango about a week ago. They’ve been trying to make arrangements for Kohaku to stay with Inuyasha, but he’s far too wild to take care of a child and Sango was worried that Kohaku might pick up on a few of his traits.”

“How did you get stuck with the job then?” Draco asked.

“Miroku, in all his _infinite_ wisdom, thought it would be a good experience for Kohaku. The European air, the new culture, and the chance to live like an adolescent wizard in another country. And, let me tell you, Kohaku is not pleased with the fact that your Ministry does not allow wizards under the age of seventeen to perform magic outside of school,” Kagome chuckled.

“He shouldn’t complain. Despite his age, he is technically not a European citizen and therefore the Ministry has no authority over him. He can perform magic all he wants, since the Ministry in Japan will not break his wand for being ignorant,” Draco said. He had a feeling, though, that there was something else that Kagome was hiding from the smile on her face.

“Yes, well, don’t go telling him that!” she giggled. “I told him that if he so much as touches his wand, the Ministry of Magic will come running in order to break it and turn him into a squib.”

“ _Why?_ ” A Malfoy by blood, Draco found it surprisingly easy to smile humorously.

“Kohaku is _not_ the best student when it comes to magic,” she sighed. “He tries, _often_. But, no matter how much Sango or I ever tried to help him, he’s always had a problem with casting spells.”

He nodded in understanding.

“Don’t tell him this either—” it clearly had become her own little joke, since Draco could not tell Kohaku even if he wanted to, “—but I’d rather he didn’t destroy half my shop simply because he doesn’t want to carry a box.”

“I don’t blame you.” Draco nodded, saying, “I once had a small, cat-like creature that not only set a third of my mother’s furniture on fire, but also tore into anything that it could get its bloody teeth on. I never knew what it was exactly, but let me tell you, I was quite happy when it suddenly vanished.”

“You had a _nekomata_?!” Kagome blinked in surprise, her mouth falling open. “They’re only legal to sell in Japan. How in the world did you get your hands on one, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Blaise Zabini,” Draco stated simply. “He’s a Slytherin like myself, and though I haven’t seen him in a few years, I’m quite happy that he doesn’t like to send gifts in the mail. Otherwise I’d probably be overflowing with those fuzzy fur-balls.”

“You shouldn’t insult a fire cat, Mr. Malfoy. They’re very sensitive to not only words and actions, but also the feelings of their owners. Insulting one can get you hurt,” Kagome frowned.

“Yes, well, it’s a shame you couldn’t have told me that when I was eight.” Draco frowned deeply, wishing she _had_ been able to tell him that when he was young and prone to insulting every little thing that refused to obey him. That way, at least, he would not have the fear of cats down on his long list of phobias.

She covered up her giggle pretty well with a polite cough, before nodding. “I take it that this friend of yours— _Zsa_ -bini, was it?—has always given you an extreme gift?”

“Of course.” Draco snorted, adding, “The prat always has to feel like he’s given the best gift. It doesn’t matter to him if it spits fire, or venom, or anything of the like.”

“Really?” Her eyes twinkled a bit. “I’d like to hear about it.”

Yes, and at the moment, Draco was willing to tell.

* * *

“ _Zso_ , you, _ano_ , Kagome like?”

The boy’s English was horrid. But, Draco supposed, as his gray eyes settled on the young wizard, that it was at least good enough that he could now understand him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, speaking slow enough that the boy would understand.

Kohaku narrowed his eyes, saying, “You here… _much_.”

Taking a drink from his tall glass of milk—Kagome had seemed to pick up on his distaste for butterbeer—Draco dipped his book in Kohaku’s direction. “I like to read.”

“ _You no read!_ ” Kohaku snapped.

Draco Malfoy decided it was best to simply ignore the boy. His silly little crush on Kagome was annoying, to say the least, and it was clear to Draco that the boy did not like him around her.

“And there shop to read down street!” Kohaku added, “You no read here!”

 _As if this kid could ever be competition_ , Draco snorted. His demand was weak, considering he had no authority in the shop _and_ he was half Draco’s height. Not to mention the fact that Kohaku refused to touch his wand, believing the Ministry would break it if he did.

Kohaku leaned over the table, saying, “You _no_ —”

“ _Kohaku!_ ” Higurashi Kagome cut him off. “You leave Mr. Malfoy alone!”

“ _N-nani?_ ” the boy asked, startled.

Swiftly, the shop owner repeated the message in the boy’s native tongue and sent him on his way with a wave of her hand. Then, sighing softly, she muttered, “As much as I hate to say this, I am going to be so happy when he’s gone.”

“Really?” Draco asked.

The witch shot him a glance, and scowled. “You have a nasty habit of hearing conversations that you shouldn’t, Mr. Malfoy.”

“I thought talking to yourself counted more as insanity, so I thought I’d spare you the terrible image,” Draco replied.

“ _Oh_ , how very noble of you, Mr. Malfoy.” Kagome bowed in a mocking manner, as she continued, “Perhaps, in the future, I should think to ask you whether or not my actions will be deemed as insanity. Just to be on the safe side.”

Blinking at the harsh reply, Draco asked, “What’s gotten into you?”

“Forgive me, Mr. Malfoy—” Draco watched her sit in the chair across from him with a sigh, “—Kohaku has merely been bound and determined to give me a headache today. I’m actually beginning to wonder when Sango will come to drag him back home, because if she doesn’t come soon, I’m going to see how much he likes being a table for a while.”

A small smirk appeared on the Malfoy’s face. “Would you be willing to share?”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that he doesn’t like you, Mr. Malfoy—”

That was an understatement.

“—All morning he’s been trying to convince me that you’re only coming into the shop to cause trouble. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, you could say.” She sighed, before saying, “Honestly, it’s ridiculous. You’ve never done _anything_ to warrant such behavior from him, and you’re certainly _not_ evil!”

Curious, Draco placed his book on the table and watched her.

“I’ve seen the mark on your arm,” she said softly. “I know that you were forced to work underneath You-Know-Who, and I know that you were probably told to do some very awful things. But, everyone deserves a second chance, and it’s clear to me that you’re doing everything you can to be your own person, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Ms. Higurashi?”

“ _Eh,_ yes?” she blinked, breaking away from her thoughts.

“I would prefer if _you_ would call me Draco,” he said.

Smiling, the little witch muttered, “Only if you call me Kagome.”

“Of course,” Draco paused, “ _Ka-go-me_.”

A blush stained Kagome’s cheeks almost immediately.


	2. Part II

His stride long and sure, Draco Malfoy moved swiftly through Diagon Alley.

The brisk walk had long ago become routine for him, but today, he could not help but feel anticipation for the destination that was drawing near. Because there, tucked safely away in her quaint little shop, was the small, blue-eyed witch that had captured his attention and refused to release him.

Not to mention her annoying twit of a café waitress, but over time, Draco had found that the girl’s persistence was outweighed by the feeling that swelled inside his chest each time the little shop owner set her gaze upon him and smiled.

Today would be different. He, Draco Malfoy, once bound beneath the Dark Lord’s rule, did not plan to step into Higurashi Kagome’s little shop and read. It was true that he had actually given up that endeavor some time ago. He never had much interest in doing such, and instead sought the pleasant companionship that the foreign witch provided.

However, today _would_ be different. For today, Draco had every intention of asking the little witch if she would like to accompany him for the night.

A simple date, really. A quick trip to Paris, France by floo powder, where he planned to treat her to a small, expensive restaurant that his mother had taken him to often when he was young. Not something too extravagant, but most definitely a peaceful atmosphere that could be shared between two people who were to become more than simple acquaintances.

And then, one day, if the feeling persisted inside him, he had little doubt that he would find himself bending on one knee and asking the dark haired beauty for her hand in marriage. The way she caused his heart to flutter with but a simple glance, it was not difficult to imagine a horde of blonde, blue-eyed boys that would spawn from his constant need to—

Draco was quick to shake away the perverted little thought, though he was unable to shake the patented Slytherin smirk that graced his lips. It was far too soon to be thinking of his possible children. He had his fantasies, yes, but that did not give him reason to start acting like that silly little waitress that wanted his money.

“There he goes again, Beatrice.” The witch leaned into her friend, obviously unaware that she was speaking just loud enough that the Malfoy could hear every word as clear as day on the empty street. “Probably off to see Ms. Higurashi.”

“Oh, I have little doubt of that,” the other witch, Beatrice, sighed. Draco gifted them with a faint glance, and quickly allowed a scowl to replace his smirk at the sight of the woman’s ridiculously purple hair. Honestly, when would they learn that the so-called _fad_ was making them all look absolutely horrid? “Poor girl. It was rather cute at first, but I know that I would _never_ have any desire to have a Slytherin sweetheart. They’re all nasty little brutes, the lot of ‘em.”

“I quite agree.”

As the witched flipped her own hideously colored locks, Draco found his attention drawn to the shop nestled behind her. He paused in step, gazing into the charmed window, and quickly found himself drawn to the glimmering necklace that was displayed there. It, too, was charmed, no doubt.

“Silly little prat either doesn’t realize that that girl will kick him to the curb when she realizes his true intentions, or plans to use her for his own pleasure until he’s had his fill.” Beatrice huffed, adding, “She’s such a nice girl, Maggie. It’s sad, really, since she won’t believe word of it.”

Ignoring the prattle, Draco took in the glimmering necklace from the distance. It looked rather simple, probably only costing a few galleons due to the charm itself, but the simplicity seemed to add to the glamour it displayed. It was lovely, in that sense, and he could already picture it nestled against Higurashi Kagome’s delicate neck.

“O- _oh_! Maggie, he’s coming _this_ way!” Beatrice was quick to grab onto her friend, gripping the sleeve of her robe tightly. Her awful, purple colored hair seemed to stand on end suddenly, as she became concerned with the Slytherin’s sudden change in direction.

“Shh, _shh_!” The other old crone froze, before saying, “It’ll be all right, Beatrice. Its not like he heard what we said, so just act _natural_.”

Draco Malfoy, the once Slytherin Prince, nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. It would be a _miracle_ for him _not_ to hear them each and every time they happened to be huddle together near that particular spot. However, his robes swishing behind him, he chose to ignore them and swiftly moved to enter the small jewelry shop.

The two witches sank with relief the moment he disappeared inside. They were certainly not as young as they once were, and that type of excitement was surely going to give them both a heart attack one day.

* * *

The shop bell chimed happily, as Draco pushed the door out of his way. The little waitress twit was quick to greet him, having been dealing with a customer near the front, and he quickly cast a slight scowl in her direction from the odd little smirk that she gave him.

“Hello, Mr. Malfoy!” she smiled. “Fancy that you would come to see us today! Would you like your usual _butterbeer_ , or—?”

What was she playing at? The little twit had quickly learned that he had a large distain for butterbeer a few months ago, so why would she even suggest it? Then again, it really did not matter, since Draco was positive that the waitress was as dumb as a rock.

“No,” he said simply. Then, allowing the door to shut behind him, he moved to remove himself from the money hungry witch. Her presence was tolerated, barely, when she decided to use that extra hyper tone that he had grown to loathe over time.

“Oh, well, in _that_ case,” the twit waved her hand a little, “you’ll find Ms. Higurashi over there.”

Following the girl’s hand, Draco was pleased to find that she had not steered him wrong. Higurashi Kagome was, indeed, seated at a table in the direction that she had waved. She was a vision, like always, with her blue eyes glittering happily and her smile bright, but Draco blinked when, quite suddenly, her pristine black robe began to flow elegantly around her as she laughed.

Her hand reached out, gripping the hand of the man seated across from her, and she leaned toward him. Her smile brightened, as she nodded, and in that moment, Draco wished that he could hear exactly what she was saying to the unkempt wizard.

However, as he neared, the other wizard stood. He reached up to scratch the back of his head, and when he spoke, Draco’s scowl deepened at the realization of who he was. “Well, I’ve got to be going,” Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sighed. “I’ll try to come by more often, though. It’s just a little hard, with work and _everything_.”

What in the blazes was Potter, the shining _Gryffindor_ , doing in Higurashi Kagome’s shop? From last Draco heard, he should be at home, listening to his little Weasel bride-to-be prattling on about what color flowers they should use for the décor.

Harry Potter, however, did not seem to know that fact, as he suddenly leaned down toward the woman. Draco Malfoy halted in step, his mind trying to process what the Golden Boy was planning exactly, when he heard the sound of lips disconnecting from flesh.

He could not see clearly, from his position, but when the bastard pulled away, Draco was positive that he did not need to. The lovely blush that swept across Kagome’s face seemed to suffice. His chest tightened, noticing the smile that played on the corner of her lip, and, had he been younger, the Malfoy was positive he would have allowed tears to prick in his eyes.

“ _Malfoy!_ ”

He had become rooted, unable to move, watching them, and he had not taken notice that the Gryffindor had finally turned to leave. However, hearing the hiss that accompanied his name, Draco frowned deeply. “ _Potter_.”

Quick to judge, like always, Harry’s hand went for his pocket. It was too soon, too _fresh_ , since the last time they had encountered one another as death eater and savior. And, from the look written on the Golden Boy’s face, he was damn positive that the Malfoy had come with the purpose of hexing him.

Higurashi Kagome’s hand stayed his action, as she smiled that pretty little smile in his direction. “Hello, Draco,” she greeted him kindly, like she always did, but Draco was not about to let himself be fooled. It seemed that there was a bit of Slytherin lurking beneath her exterior, after all, as she pulled his heart this way and that, all while keeping the Boy-Who-Lived firmly under her thumb.

“ _Higurashi_ ,” he bit out. He saw the shocked, hurt look that crossed her face, and he saw the way she lifted her hand toward her chest, but he could not find it within himself to care in that instant. Not when something sinister inside of him was whispering, telling him that the Golden Boy had dropped his little Weasley in favor of the blue-eyed beauty that Draco had hoped would be his own.

Turning sharply on his heel, Draco Malfoy felt his robes flutter furiously as he made his way out of the shop. He took note that the annoying twit was watching him, smirking, and it only served to cement the thought in his mind. How could _he_ , a Malfoy, been so easily fooled by a _woman_?

The chill of Diagon Alley met him suddenly, digging deep into his bones, but the Malfoy quickly brushed it aside as a mere inconvenience. Witches and wizards alike moved out of his path, recognizing him in his fury, before he turned down a less crowded lane.

No doubt the gossip would begin soon. The quiet whispers that would tell the ill-informed and butchered tale about how he, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood Slytherin, had been denied the heart of the woman he _loved_. And to the noble Gryffindor, Harry Potter, who received everything that he ever asked for, no less.

A scowl marred his face, as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. His pace was brisk, angry, but he halted almost immediately when his fingers brushed against the cool metal hidden inside his robe. His expression darkened considerably, as he slowly pulled the long chain from his pocket, and allowed himself a moment to gaze upon the glittering little pendant at the end.

A vision flashed behind his eyes, that of Higurashi Kagome’s brilliant eyes gazing up at him in absolute joy, and the once Slytherin Prince felt his lip quiver. It _would_ have been a lovely sight, but, instead, it seemed that that adoration was reserved only for _Potter._

His lip lifted in a silent snarl, as he turned on his heel and threw the useless piece of jewelry into the nearest wall. It bounced, clattering once it hit the ground, and Draco felt his ire rise in the knowledge that the necklace had merely dimmed in the abuse. He swiftly pulled his wand, intent upon ridding himself of such madness before it consumed him.

Silently, he found himself pleased that no one was around to see him in his current rage. His wand pointed at the mockingly bright piece of jewelry, his body stiffened, and his fury clearly written on his face, he would have been Rita Skeeter’s dream article. For he knew that the sight would have broke out in more hushed whispers that soiled his noble name beneath the premise that he had been in _love_ with the cunning, blue-eyed vision known simply as Higurashi Kagome.

She had been such a _Gryffindor_ , indeed!

“ _Confrin—_!” The curse was on the tip of his tongue, willing the necklace to explode into flames, and yet something held him back. That something, much to his displeasure, was the vivid hope to see that glimmering little pendant nestled beautifully against Higurashi’s bosom. That she may have forsaken the Golden Boy and rushed to find him, Draco Malfoy, so that she could place her affection where it was rightfully due.

The silence, however, suffocated him.

There would be no sudden appearance of the little shop owner. There would be no sudden call of his name, or declaration of adoration. He knew that, for there was little doubt in his mind that the Golden Boy, always looking over his shoulder out of fear, had crushed her to him and began warning her about such _people_. And she, mesmerized by the bastard, had no doubt agreed and rewarded him for his advice with—

_No!_

His hand lifted toward his face when he felt the moisture begin to gather along the corner of his eyes. Even in silence, though, he refused to cry over _that_ deceptive woman. Why should he? He was Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy legacy and fortune, and even under strict supervision of the Ministry he still had his pride.

Allowing himself a moment to breathe, the Malfoy heir leaned up against the opposite wall. He pushed his hair away from his face, while he glared heatedly at the glittering necklace that continued to mock him. It was a shame, really, considering he had wasted a good fifteen galleons on the stupid thing.

Then, having regained control a moment later, Draco pushed himself away from the wall. His hand gripped his wand tightly, as he took one last glance at the necklace he knew would have suited the little shop owner’s complexion. A soft huff escaped him, however, before he shoved his wand back into his pocket.

His robes swished around him, outwardly showing his displeasure, when he finally turned on his heel. And then, his scowl set once more on his face, Draco Malfoy stormed away without a word.


	3. Part III

The whispers continued, even weeks later, and Draco could not help but sneer in the direction of the witch flapping her gums excitedly. Many of the overly zealous witches had stretched the truth to the end and back, claiming that Higurashi Kagome had rejected him due to his Slytherin past. They even made the ridiculous claim that he avoided her shop due to a powerful enchantment that repelled him, as they believed that he would descend upon the little shop owner in all his Slytherin fury once given the chance.

It was all absolute rubbish.

He would not dare step foot into that shop again even if someone put him under the Imperius Curse.

There was an odd twist inside his chest, as he swiftly turned down another lane in an attempt to remain as far away from the little shop as possible. It had become too ingrained in him, he told himself. He had stupidly _let it_ become a habit, and now it was so _hard_ to make certain that his feet did not wander straight back to the shop front.

Draco narrowed his eyes a bit more, watching as witches and wizards scattered at the sight of his agitation. He paid them little heed, even as he began to scowl heavily. It had already happened _once,_ and it would not happen again. So long as he lived and breathed, he would _not_ allow himself to show up again on that shop's doorstep like he had that night.

She had not even _been_ there.

No, she had probably been off _entertaining_ Potter.

The Malfoy heir growled under his breath with the thought, quick to push it aside. What did it matter to _him_ what that little… little… what _she_ did with _Potter?_ She could skip down the bloody street throwing roses and singing praises for Potter, and he would _not_ care. He had his _damned_ pride, after all.

The Golden Boy could have the blasted woman, anyway. They could be a shining, heroic pair together. The next best thing since disgustingly horrid purple locks! He could almost see the headline in the _Daily Prophet_ , as Rita Skeeter declared them as " _Gryffintasticly Matched!_ " despite knowing full well that the foreign witch had never been sorted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He scoffed to himself.

As the weeks droned on, it appeared that the journalist was actually losing her touch. He had never considered her particularly bright, despite being as Slytherin as they come, but he had not once seen any mention of Potter's newest _flame._ He was _not_ looking for it, of course, but he had grit his teeth each time and expected _something._ Some small hint to justify his—

_No._

His stride lengthened, as he wondered why he did this to himself every single day. He could easily apparate from the office and be _done with it_. There was absolutely no reason for him to wander the streets of Diagon Alley when he had no business there for the day, even if he found it equally as ridiculous to wander the muggle infested streets of London. He could easily return to Malfoy Manor at any given notice, but the way his stomach plummeted with the thought left a nasty taste in his mouth.

There were still too many haunting memories filled with Death Eaters wandering those halls.

He had _hoped—_

" _Bloody hell_ ," Draco spat. He instinctively sneered at a nearby witch who _hrmph_ 'ed at his language, and nearly rolled his eyes when he realized that it was one of those that thought turning her hair olive green was going to attract _anyone_ with half a brain. He swore he was going to hex one of those potions the next time he ever saw one, if only to imagine the way the witch screeched when her hair came out disastrous.

"The rumors aren't all wrong, are they?" a voice drifted from the crowd. "You really are wandering the streets looking like someone stuck a stick so far just your arse you can't even walk straight."

Turning on his heel, the Malfoy immediately straightened himself to his full height and narrowed his gaze onto his fellow Slytherin. "Nott," he said simply, watching as the other pureblood dipped his head in greeting. He briefly wondered what Theodore Nott was doing in Diagon Alley, considering the last he had heard from his father, Theodore had been left to pick up the pieces of his noble bloodline after his father's death during The Battle of Hogwarts and had vanished shortly after.

"I visited your little shop earlier."

Draco glared at him venomously, feeling his heart skip at the mention of _her._ Theodore had always been a bit more clever than him, so he was not surprised that he had put together the ridiculous rumors floating around. But, to _go_ there? What reason did Theodore have to do that? Had he come back to Britain simply to _mock_ him?

Theodore stared at him impassively, saying, "She's _pretty."_

His throat felt dry suddenly.

"A bit too much Gryffindor for my taste, from what I could tell," he continued.

He was _definitely_ mocking him.

"And I cannot imagine how in the world you managed to put up with the nitwit she's hired as a waitress for so long." Theodore tilted his head slightly. "She started flirting with me the moment I walked through the door. Probably thinks I still have money, no doubt."

" _Shut up_ ," Draco hissed back at him suddenly. He had heard more than enough. He did not _need_ to hear what came next. No doubt Theodore had walked into the shop and found _her_ sitting there all cozy-like with _Potter._ He could almost see the way she would wave her hand through the air as she told him of the way she had fallen unconscious after she accidentally grabbed onto the Shikon no Tama in her third year. The way her head would tilt back slightly as she laughed, showing off the elegant curve of her neck, as she told him about Kohaku thinking that the Ministry of Magic would break his wand at the first hint of magic. The way she would—

"You _love_ her," Theodore stated bluntly. "You know that, right?"

"Shut up," Draco demanded again, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Theodore shrugged a little, replying, "Maybe I don't, but I'm sure _you_ do."

The anger and the frustration he felt bubbled to the surface, as the Malfoy snarled, "You don't know a _bloody_ thing about what you're saying, Nott. That _woman_ isn't as fit for Gryffindor as you seem to _think_ she is. Hell, with the way she's got _Potter_ wrapped around her little finger, I'm surprised he hasn't caught on to how manipulative and heartless she really is!" He huffed after his rant, before adding, "I don't think I've _ever_ seen anyone more fitting for _Slytherin_ than her."

 _"Heh."_ Theodore clicked his tongue, lifting his gaze toward the sky. "You've got it _bad._ Pansy would be jealous if she still had a thing for you, you know."

Draco lifted his lip slightly in disgust, knowing that he had often allowed Parkinson to believe there might someday be more between them than there ever truly was. He had appreciated the affection and concern she showed him, and had known that the relationship, what _little_ there was, would please his father greatly. "Parkinson would probably be standing here mocking me alongside you," he said.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

The other Slytherin laughed quite suddenly at the prospect, surprising Draco with the sudden sound that shook through him. Theodore Nott _never_ laughed. At least, not like _that._ Confusion crossing his face, Draco wondered again _where_ Theodore had disappeared to these past few years. He was _different._

"Isn't it funny how they try to avoid us knowing that we're from Slytherin house." As he brushed his hand along his robe, Theodore seemed to brush away the conversation topic entirely. He turned his attention to the crowd attempting to stay as far away from them as much as possible. "Despite that, though, I'm sure this will be the next conversation starter. I can imagine it now. ' _Mysterious Theodore Nott returns from his long absence to berate Draco Malfoy in the street. Says he's in love_.'"

Draco scowled once more, knowing that he was probably _right._

His dark eyes shifting, Theodore caught Draco's out of the corner of his eye. "Who knows, maybe that'll get back to your little shop owner."

"I could care _less,"_ Draco spat. He felt an odd pang in his chest at the thought, but quickly snuffed it out. That woman did not care about him in the slightest. If she _had,_ she would have come out of her little shop and attempted to find him. But, why _would_ she? The Boy-Who- _Bloody_ -Lived was probably a much better profit turner, bringing in hordes of women hoping to catch a glimpse of the up and coming Auror that defeated the Dark Lord.

"You really need to loosen up," Theodore sighed.

"And you need to stay out of other people's business." The Malfoy did not bother with a goodbye, as his wand slipped from his pocket. He did not need to listen to Theodore Nott, of all people, prattle on about something that he just did _not_ understand. So, with a set destination in his mind, he flicked his wand and felt the world pull away from him as he finally apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

He could have sworn, though, in that last moment staring at Theodore, that the other Slytherin had actually _smiled_ at him as if he had done something for someone that he _cared_ for.

* * *

The rain was heavy and thick that day, as Draco found himself drifting silently through the streets of Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards alike were using charms to keep themselves dry as they scurried about, finally keeping to themselves in the heavy downpour until they were safely locked away inside whatever shop they were seeking. It had been two weeks since his encounter with Theodore, and he was glad to have finally been given a reprieve from the constant whispers that followed in his wake wherever he went.

His fellow Slytherin had stirred up enough trouble with his need to proclaim to anyone wanting to listen that he was _in love_. What a ridiculous notion. He was _not_ in love with that lying little… _that woman_. He had simply had a lapse in judgement as his brain decided to start functioning from inside his trousers, and now he was being forced to sit idly by as witches and wizards alike laughed at his expensive.

If it would not have raised alarms, he probably would have hexed one of them by now.

The Malfoy heir sighed then, wishing that he could just _stop_ thinking about _her._ He told himself that he could not get away from it, and that that was the only reason she still strayed into his thoughts after so many weeks of not even a glimpse of her pretty face. The rumors had spread so far and so deep that it had even found its way into his office the other day, and he had been rather surprised when he arrived the next day to find that his secretary had not quit from his outburst.

Then _again,_ the little twit was probably the reason he had had to stay an extra hour to listen to his boss reprimand him for improper work conduct. That little smile she had given him as he walked out for the day was all _too_ knowing. He would need to fire her as soon as possible.

Lifting his gaze to the sky pouring down heavily around him, Draco wondered for a moment if maybe he should just apparate to Malfoy Manor and be done with it for the day. Why was he even here? In the rain, no less. The sinking feeling in his stomach made him quickly dismiss the thought, however, and he briefly wondered if he would _ever_ be able to stand in the halls of Malfoy Manor without hearing the screams that echoed throughout the place.

His feet carried him aimlessly, while he listened to the rain and the occasional complaint from a shop door that the weather still had yet to let up. The world was quiet otherwise. He found an odd sort of peace in it, knowing that at least _today_ he would not need to worry about finally catching the latest gossip from a witch that did not understand purple was _not_ a proper color for her hair.

His chest ached, though. Would today have been _that_ day? The day that everyone finally started flitting about in excitement over the heroically Golden Duo? Would it have finally reached the _Daily Prophet_?

He scowled at the very thought, part of him hating himself for even allowing the thought to cross his mind. He was… _bitter,_ he had come to realize a few days ago. He was a Malfoy, proud and true, but he was _bitter._ What was it about the Boy-Who- _Bloody_ -Lived that had taken _her heart_ so easily? Had it even taken more than an hour before she was falling over herself to please him? Had she even _thought_ about all the days they had sat together and laughed over some forgotten memory from their childhood before she had let it happen?

How many days had he dared allow some small part of him to _hope_ that she might turn a corner, spotting him scowling at a nearby witch flapping her gums, and… _and…_

The Malfoy heir paused for a moment, clenching his fist as he stubbornly pushed the feeling away. He did _not_ love that woman. He did _not_ care that she had happily skipped out of his life and fallen into _Potter's_ lap. He did _not_ care because he… _he…_

" _Bloody weather_ ," Draco muttered darkly. He suddenly found himself hating the silence, and frowned with the notion that he would rather listen to the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley simply so he did not _have_ to think about _her._ The constant movement of people allowed him to focus and direct his anger, instead of _wallowing_ in the knowledge that he could not even receive the affection of one _bloody_ woman without _Potter_ flaunting around his _fame_ and _glory._

The faint chime of a door echoed into the silence, as Draco stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his robes and moved to continue his trek. This was _ridiculous,_ after all. He was the heir to the Malfoy family, and he certainly did not _wallow._ Especially not over some _bloody—_

_"Draco!"_

His head snapping up with the call of his name, Draco felt _something_ between elation and dread rush through him when he caught sight of _her_ standing in the rain ahead of him. The stupid woman had not even cast a charm to protect herself from the rain, as it started to seep into her robes and drench her hair. She looked so _small_ after weeks of not seeing her, so _innocent,_ and Draco felt his lip lift in a familiar sneer.

He had taken the wrong street, that much was obvious, but had she finally come out of her little shop to _gloat?_ Had she decided that she would grace him with her presence simply because he was _in the area_?

He felt the hot anger he was becoming all too familiar with since he had seen Potter _kiss_ her rush through him then. If she had decided to leave her quaint little shop simply out of _pity,_ he was not going to give her the satisfaction of throwing her nasty little plot in his face. It was all too _obvious_ that she had only taken the time out of her day for him in hopes that Harry _Bloody_ Potter would show up on her doorstep one day, after all.

 _"Tsk,"_ Draco did not even acknowledge her, as he turned on his foot and prepared to leave.

"Draco…" her voice sounded almost broken. "Where are you going? Are you mad at me? I don't understand what I did wrong."

"You don't _know_?" Draco hissed, pausing in his flight. His robes snapped with his sudden change in direction then, as he took several threatening steps toward her. He watched her raise a hand up over her breast, and it pissed him off a little more knowing that she was _so good_ at the little act she was able to pull. "Why do you even _care_? This is what you _wanted,_ isn't it?"

Higurashi Kagome blinked the rain from her eyes, confused and hurt. It had been over a _month_ since she had last seen him, and she had been worried sick when she started to hear from the occasional customer that he was often wandering the streets glaring at people. He had left her shop in such a _fury,_ and she had been convinced that she must have done _something_ to upset him and he did not want to see her. "What are you talking about?" she asked softly.

"Don't play _dumb_!" Draco snapped. "You have everything that you could ever want, don't you? Your fancy little shop, your friends, your reputation, and now, to _top it all off_ , you have Wonder Boy tucked under your arm to bring in all your customers! I'm sure you're bloody _pleased_ with yourself!"

Kagome's brow creased inward in her confusion, as she asked, "Wonder Boy? Do you mean _Harry_?"

"Who _else_ would I be talking about, Higurashi?" Draco snarled. He could _not_ believe the audacity of this woman. She had the _nerve_ to look like she was genuinely upset and confused by her own game. "I bet you were _ecstatic_ when you realized that _Potter_ had shown up on your doorstep finally. You probably only had to bat your eyes, and the fool dropped to his knees and—"

 _"What?"_ her voice held an edge suddenly, as she frowned.

"How _heroic_ of you to ruin his relationship with _Weasel,"_ Draco bit out. The way her eyes had flashed had caused him to pause for only a moment in his tirade, feeling a shiver rush up his spine. She looked so… _so_ beautiful, drenched as she was, in that moment, and he had to remind himself that _this_ was nothing more than a _game_ to her. She had _won,_ and he would not give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had gained more than she had been playing for.

Her form shook with the sudden laugh that escaped her. Her dark blue eyes gleamed with mirth, as she came to the realization of what exactly he _thought_ he knew.

Confused, Draco narrowed his eyes into slits, asking, "What are you _laughing_ about? Do you think _this_ is funny?"

"You know, Harry actually told me that I should just forget about it when you stormed out of my shop." She smiled at him then, despite the way his lip lifted at the mention of the _Wonder Boy_ , as he so put it. "He told me that you might _hex_ me if I wasn't careful, actually. I had wanted to ask you why you had seemed so upset, but he told me that he would go, instead, _just in case_. He's a little paranoid, y'know?"

"You…" Draco felt the anger he was holding onto dissipate a little, as her words washed over him. She had… tried to follow him? He had _hoped…_ No! She was just… just playing her little game, right? This was… _"...did?"_

Relaxing then, Kagome stepped forward until she was standing next to him. She felt silly then, noticing the way his robes were pristine, and took a quick glance down at her own soaked attire. "Draco, whatever you thought Harry was to me, you could have just _asked_ me and I would have told you that the only reason I even _know_ him is because he's about to be my in-law." She saw the way his brow creased when she glanced back up at him, and added, "A few times removed."

"What?" Draco's shoulders slumped downward, while he tried to process what she had just said. In-law? How was that even _possible_? "You're related to the _Weasleys_?"

Her eyes twinkled a little at the obvious disgust in his tone, as she giggled, "Well, _not really_. Kinda? It's distant." She knew he was not satisfied with that answer by the way he frowned at her, and she decided that it was probably best to explain a bit further. "I'm _not_ related to them, but my cousin back home is. Her father is a Weasley. They came a few years ago to a family get together that my mom hosted at my family's shrine, and they've just kept in touch ever since. They were the ones who helped me setup my shop when I arrived here."

The Malfoy heir blinked a few times. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that she was related to the _Weasel_ when he felt her hand settle on his arm.

"Ginny wanted me to be part of her wedding," Kagome explained. "Harry's been visiting because she's been so busy with the reception planning that she wanted him to tell me when I'd need to come over and have my robes fitted to the style she chose, among other things."

Draco stared down at her for a moment, allowing himself to finally _look_ at her now. He felt _defeated,_ in a way. The anger and rage he had been holding onto for the last couple weeks melted away with the pelting rain, and he shifted his gaze away from her pretty blue orbs when he noticed a faint glimmer in the neckline of her robes. His heart leapt into his throat then, and he dared not think about the slight hesitation he had when he finally reached out to pull the lovely little chain free from her clothes. The little pendant glimmered faintly, nestled perfectly against her bosom after he finally released it, and Draco felt his breath leave him with how much _better_ it looked in person. "Where did you get this?" he asked softly.

Kagome smiled brightly, ducking her head as a faint blush formed across her nose. "Harry gave it to me."

His fist clenched almost immediately, as he sharply asked, "Did _he_?"

Her dark blue eyes captured him then, as she said, "He rushed off in all his paranoid glory after he refused to let me follow you to ask what was wrong, and when he came back he was carrying it like it was some kind of dangerous artifact that was going to curse him if he so much as touched it. He told me that he had seen you throw it against a wall, and he was worried that you were trying to put a hex on me with it. He doesn't seem to be _all there_ in the head, y'know?"

Draco had to remind himself how to _breathe,_ as her eyes pulled him back under her spell. He cupped her cheek in his hand, stepping closer to her, as he waited for her to finish the tale he so desperately wanted to hear.

"I'd hoped that you would come back the next day to read like you always do, or just talk a little over some tea. I'd hoped that I could ask you if you had…" she blushed a little more with the implication, before she pushed forth, "If you had planned to give this to me."

Draco had not even realized he had leaned into her until he was almost brushing his lips against her own. He could feel the little hitch in her breath when she realized it, too. The suddenly wonderful ache in his heart pushed him forward, and all he could do was whisper, _"Yes,"_ before he kissed her. She tasted like rainwater and mint tea, and Draco wished that he could drown himself in her when he felt her hands clutch onto the front of his robes for support.

She released a breathless little moan, following his lead as he coaxed her into opening her mouth enough that his tongue could sweep inside. Her own danced around him, delighting in the faint taste of his toothpaste that gave his breath a chill. It left her weak at the knees, and she was not sure she could have remained standing if it was not for the arm he had wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him.

The Malfoy heir lingered for a long moment after he pulled away, tempted by the faint whisper of his name on her lips to kiss her again and again and _again_ until he was certain he would never forget the way she tasted in that moment. He rested his forehead against hers, breathless himself, as he stared into those pretty blue eyes he adored so much. He could feel the confession of his heart stuck in the back of throat then, unable to finally set it free after so many weeks of denying it to himself.

"I love you, Draco," and then she did _for him_. There was a faint line of moisture gathering underneath her eyes, and he was not certain if it was the rain or tears of happiness as he gently brushed them away with his with thumb. Then he kissed her again, attempting to pour his own heart into her and _knowing_ from the way she pressed back that she understood the words he could not bring himself to say.

There was a hint of a smirk on his lips when he pulled away the second time, as he finally said, "Let's get you inside before you melt, Kagome. You seem to have forgotten the charm to keep yourself from getting wet."

"Did you just insinuate that I'm going to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West?" She smiled back at him, shaking her head, as she said, "I can't believe you remember that muggle story. I told it to you months ago as a joke."

He pulled her along then, delighting in the little laugh that escaped her lips. He felt his protective charm give a little as she nestled herself against his arm, the spell unable to prevent the water she was covered in, and felt his heart lift at the sight of her there.

"Y'know," she said, "you're probably going to have the entire _Weasel_ family and the _Wonder Boy_ breathing down your neck once they find out you kissed me."

Draco almost smiled down at her seeing her so happy, as he replied, "I don't really care."

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
